


Garden of Avalon

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Gilgamesh está enamorado de su compañera de universidad Arturia Wleding, pero muchas cosas están por suceder...
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 13





	1. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Arturia estaba limpiando una mesa cuando una de sus compañeras se acercó discretamente a ella.

—¡Hey! Tu cliente de siempre, llegó —le susurró con diversión.

La chica de ojos verdes volteó cuidadosamente y vio a un rubio de peinado alto, sentado en la mesa del rincón que siempre acostumbraba ocupar, el chico captaba las miradas de los demás clientes, quizá por su belleza física, quizá por todas las joyas que llevaba encima, o quizá, simplemente porque tenía un aura que resaltaba por encima de todos los demás.

La rubia mesera suspiró pesadamente; había llegado más tarde de lo habitual, incluso se había confiado al pensar que aquel singular cliente no iría en esa ocasión; resignada, caminó hacia el mostrador para dejar el trapo que traía en la mano, tomar un menú y dirigirse hacia aquel hombre.

—Buenas tardes, okyakusama —saludó mientras hacía una reverencia, luego le extendió el menú al apuesto joven que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Quiero vino —declaró el rubio con frescura en su voz.

—Aquí no servimos alcohol —contestó ella conteniendo sus ganas de fruncir el ceño, puesto que aquel joven siempre pedía lo mismo a sabiendas de que en _Café Camelot,_ las bebidas alcohólicas no formaban parte del menú. 

—Ya lo sé —dijo serenamente y mostró una pequeña sonrisa que delataba estar complacido por la casi imperceptible reacción de molestia que la chica intentaba controlar a toda costa— entonces, quiero lo de siempre —dijo sin tomar el menú.

—Como usted desee —respondió la mesera reprimiendo sus ganas de rodar los ojos y volvió a hacer una reverencia para retirarse.

La chica caminó parsimoniosamente hacia el mostrador ignorando la fuerte sensación de ser observada; mientras, un par de ojos rojos, brillantes como rubíes, estaban fijos en la espalda de la rubia que estaba descubierta, gracias al modelo del uniforme de maid color "royal blue" de la cafetería.

Unos minutos después, el pedido de tarta de manzana y café descafeinado del rubio, fue llevado a su mesa, pero era otra chica quien sostenía la bandeja y ponía con cuidado sobre la mesa el plato, los cubiertos y la taza. 

—¿Dónde está Arturia? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y con una voz demandante que hizo estremecer a la nueva mesera.

—Su turno ya terminó, ahora mismo debe estar cambiándose para irse a casa —dijo con algo de timidez. El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Entonces llévate todo esto —ordenó refiriéndose a su orden.

—Pero... —La chica estaba por disculparse y pedirle que no rechazara la comida, pero fue interrumpida por el cliente quien le dirigió una mirada fulminante. 

—No me importa pagarlo, pero no voy a consumirlo —dijo el rubio en un tono de voz más o menos controlado y luego buscó su billetera.

—Está bien —contestó la tímida mesera y comenzó a devolver las cosas a la bandeja para regresarlas a la cocina.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Una Arturia recién cambiada y mucho más cómoda, salió por la puerta principal del _Café_ cargando su bolso en uno de sus hombros; estaba un poco distraída porque esperaba ver a aquel cliente antes de irse, pero en su lugar, sólo vio la mesa vacía. De repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

—¡Hump! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas por salir? —preguntó el rubio de pie a unos pocos metros de ella. La chica se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato se dominó a sí misma.

—No tengo porque darle ese tipo de información a los clientes —respondió sosteniéndole la mirada con el rostro serio.

—Quería comer contigo como siempre —dijo el rubio y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Llegaste tarde —Fue la simple respuesta que hizo al hombre sonreír.

—Hou ¿estás enojada? ¿al fin admites que me quieres? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia y diversión, pero la chica se mantuvo calmada; ningún gesto traicionó a su serio semblante, así que el rubio también se enserio— Mi padre quería hablar conmigo sobre el negocio familiar —explicó la razón de su tardanza y la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Eso no es de mi incumbencia, no me debes explicaciones —dijo en tono apacible y el rubio se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Arturia, sal conmigo —pidió.

Su voz, en una ocasión sorprendente, no fue demandante ni arrogante, fue suave en comparación con las muchas otras veces en que el chico había dicho estas palabras a manera de exigencia y la rubia lo había rechazado tajantemente; esta vez era una petición.

La respiración de la chica se detuvo por breves segundos y luego habló. 

—No puedo —contestó con sinceridad y tristeza en su voz, un detalle que fue notado de inmediato por el rubio.

—¿Qué te detiene? —preguntó con firmeza, pues no importaba la razón, él lo resolvería; pensó.

—La escuela y mis empleos, Gilgamesh si aceptara salir contigo, sólo podría dedicarte mi día de descanso semanal y quizá a veces ni eso, pronto serán las pruebas finales y debo estudiar, tú también debes prepararte —dijo ella.

—Con que el tiempo es el problema —comentó el chico, pensando rápidamente en posibles soluciones.

—En parte —habló la rubia, captando al instante toda la atención del joven hombre.

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó intrigado, a lo que la chica tomó un respiro antes de explicarse.

—Tú no eres precisamente un hombre de fiar, por más que me gustes, sinceramente ¿puedo llegar a confiar en ti? —cuestionó y el hombre pudo ver en sus ojos verdes el reflejo de la verdadera duda dibujada en ellos.

—Arturia, desde hace casi un año que descubrí que trabajabas aquí, he venido sin falta ¿cuál crees que es la razón? La comida es horrible —hizo una pequeña pausa—, vengo sólo a verte a ti —dijo con la voz más amable que la rubia jamás hubiese imaginado que algún día saldría de la boca de Gilgamesh.

* * * * * F L A S H B A C K * * * * *

Ese día tuvieron la tarde libre, así que Enkidu había convencido a su rubio amigo de acompañarlo a un establecimiento y le había prometido que adoraría el lugar, fue así como Gilgamesh pisó por primera vez _Café Camelot_.

—Oye Enkidu, cuando dijiste que me llevarías a conocer un sitio que de ahora en adelante sería mi favorito yo me imaginaba algo con más clase —dijo mirando con desprecio el lugar—, no estoy acostumbrado a los sitios para mestizos —declaró, pero de todos modos tomó asiento al ver que sus quejas eran ignoradas por su amigo, quien le mostraba su mejor sonrisa.

—Mala suerte para ti Gil —comentó el peliverde—, pero lo que te dije es en serio, a partir de hoy tengo el presentimiento de que vendrás incluso a diario —dijo con mucha seguridad, causando que el chico rubio alzara una ceja y luego tomó el menú que una mesera vestida de maid le ofreció.

—¿No venden alcohol? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido tras revisar la carta— Supongo que deben tener el mejor café del mundo, o el mejor pastel —comentó esperando alguna respuesta de Enkidu quien seguía sonriendo.

—No exactamente —declaró el peliverde—, por cierto Gil ¿cuándo le dirás a Arturia que estás enamorado de ella? —preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—¡Hump! No sé de qué hablas —contestó cruzando los brazos y mostrando su mejor cara de indiferencia, pero el joven peliverde dejó escapar una pequeña risa ante el gesto del rubio.

—Ah ¿entonces no te molestaría, si alguien más la pretende? —preguntó con malicia en sus palabras y disfrutó al ver como el chico de ojos de rubíes de pronto se estremecía en su asiento, mostrándose completamente horrorizado.

—Enkidu ¿te gusta Arturia? —Le cuestionó directamente de forma impulsiva y preocupada.

—Hahaha —rió el peliverde— no de esa manera, aunque tengo que admitir que es muy linda —dijo midiendo cada expresión de su amigo—. Sin embargo, por tu reacción, ahora no podrás negar que tienes algo por ella —El chico se mostró confiado y Gilgamesh permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta de que había sido embaucado.

Poco después sus ordenes fueron llevadas a su mesa y tras probarlas, fue el rubio, quien se mostró descontento.

—Enkidu, esto no tiene nada de especial ¿por qué yo vendría a diario a este lugar? —preguntó haciendo a un lado el plato con el pedazo de tarta de manzana mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

Extrañamente, el peliverde permaneció tranquilo mientras saboreaba el bizcocho de vainilla con crema de mantequilla que había pedido; solamente unos segundos después, la campanilla de la puerta sonó, anunciando una llegada. El rubio estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no le interesaba quién llegaba y quién no, pero Enkidu alzó la vista y sonrió, luego miró a Gil y le hizo una seña para que volteara a ver, sin embargo el chico sólo alzó una ceja, negándose a girarse.

—Bienvenida Arturia —saludó la encargada del mostrador a la recién llegada. El rubio se congeló al escuchar ese nombre y entonces volteó.

—Hola, iré a cambiarme, en un minuto estaré lista —contestó la chica y siguió su camino hacia la entrada sólo permitida al personal. Cuando la rubia estuvo fuera del campo visual del chico de ojos rojos, rápidamente volvió a mirar a su amigo pidiéndole una explicación en silencio, pero el peliverde empezó a llevarse bocados grandes de pastel a la boca, teniendo así una excusa para no decir palabra. 

Poco después, la rubia regresó vistiendo el mismo traje de maid que las demás meseras y empezó a trabajar; mientras, para Gilgamesh no hubo otra cosa que llamara más su atención que la visión de la chica vestida de azul y sin darse cuenta empezó a comerse la tarta que había hecho a un lado.

—Gil te recomiendo que seas un poco más discreto —Le susurró Enkidu luego de un rato de ver como el rubio seguía con la mirada a la chica de ojos verdes, pero éste no le prestó atención, así que el peliverde alzó una mano a la primera oportunidad de llamar la atención del centro de fascinación de su amigo.

—Hola Arturia —saludó con alegría, a lo que la chica se sorprendió ligeramente, pero sonrió y se acercó a la mesa de los chicos.

—Hola Enkidu —contestó la rubia al chico que estaba de intercambio en su clase de finanzas y que de vez en cuando se pasaba por la cafetería; luego se percató de quién lo acompañaba: era el chico rubio que también estaba en su clase y que traía locas a todas sus compañeras. La ojiverde no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la cual, un chico tan amable y agradable como Enkidu, era amigo de alguien como... —Gilgamesh —dijo la chica como saludo y el rubio asintió sin decir palabra.

—¿Podrías traernos la cuenta, por favor? —pidió con cortesía el peliverde.

—Claro, en un momento —dijo la chica y caminó hacia el mostrador.

Gilgamesh se esforzó en relajarse y entonces miró al chico frente a él, quien intentaba reprimir una carcajada.

—Por tu cara creo que en definitiva tengo razón y vendrás a menudo —canturreó victorioso el joven de ojos verde olivino, a lo que el rubio simplemente sonrió.

—Enkidu —dijo en voz tan suave que el peliverde se sintió ligeramente preocupado— te debo una, pero no te creas mucho por ello —declaró el rubio y el otro joven no pudo contenerse más.

—Hahahaha sólo compórtate ¿sí? Pronto tendré que regresar a mi país y ya no podré cuidar que no sobrepases los límites —dijo de buen humor.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó el rubio con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos Gil, en el poco tiempo que he estado aquí es evidente que quieres a Arturia, sin embargo ella es muy seria y hasta hace poco, tú eras todo un caos mujeriego —dijo el peliverde adoptando una actitud más seria. 

—Pero ya no —Se defendió el rubio— no desde ese día...

* * * * * F L A S H B A C K - I I * * * * *

_En el Colegio_ Golden Zigurat _, las clases del día ya habían terminado y el atardecer poco a poco se dejaba entrever; los pasillos y los campos de la universidad estaban casi desiertos, pero en la sección de jardineras, una rubia se esmeraba en quitar las malezas que crecían en la tierra._

_Cerca de ahí, un joven de cabello color del sol, había salido tarde por una reunión que el Club de Arqueología había organizado de último momento por el descubrimiento de unas ruinas persas._

_El joven iba caminando tranquilamente cuando reconoció a la chica que estaba en su clase de finanzas y la contempló un momento, siempre le había parecido una belleza, pero también demasiado fría y reservada como para acercarse a ella, aunque ahora que lo pensaba... una chica así, sería un gran reto, posiblemente la cura al tedio y al aburrimiento que últimamente lo estaban agobiando y con eso mente, dirigió sus pasos hacia las jardineras._

_—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, pequeña gatita? —preguntó con el tono seductor que siempre utilizaba para coquetear y que siempre le funcionaba, sin embargo, la chica lo ignoró y siguió con su actividad sin siquiera voltear a verlo, lo cual hizo enfadar el joven._

_—¡Hey no puedes ignorarme! No soy un extraño, soy Gilgamesh, de la clase de finanzas —Se explicó molesto, pues para él, era increíble que aquella chica que siempre resaltaba por su inteligencia y buena memoria, no lo hubiese reconocido._

_—Sé quién eres —dijo la rubia aún sin voltear a verlo, entonces, Gilgamesh dobló las cejas._

_—Vaya mujer grosera, mira que robar mi tiempo para dejarme en blanco —expresó molesto._

_—Yo no te robé nada, tú estás aquí por elección, puedes irte —contestó— ¡Vete! —espetó, a lo que el rubio abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendido y después comenzó a reír sonoramente._

_—Hahahahahahahaha vaya, la gatita resultó ser un león —dijo cuando logró calmarse._

_—¡Dije que te fueras! —exclamó la chica que ya empezaba a molestarse y esta vez se puso de pie y miró fulminantemente al molesto rubio que tenía en frente._

_—No quiero —dijo él dejando a un lado su cartera y arremangándose las mangas del sacó del uniforme, luego se agachó tal como la rubia había estado, hacía apenas un momento atrás y comenzó a arrancar algunos tallos._

_—¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó alterada la chica de ojos verdes._

_—Lo mismo que tú —dijo calmadamente el chico._

_—No, yo estoy arrancando las malezas, tú estás quitando plantas que no lo son —replicó la chica molesta y visiblemente preocupada._

_Gilgamesh observó la pequeña montaña de malezas arrancadas a un lado de la rubia, también había una gran regadera llena de agua fresca y por último, sus ojos se posaron en las manos sucias de la chica que tanto le intrigaba y suspiró._

_—Entonces te permitiré enseñarme, siéntete honrada —soltó con suficiencia, aumentando el enojo de la joven mujer._

_—No tengo tiempo para eso ¿no tienes cosas que hacer? —preguntó esperando que aquél molesto hombre se fuera._

_—Si no me enseñas, arrancaré lo que yo quiera —declaró tomando un tallo dispuesto a jalarlo, pero en un rápido movimiento, la rubia volvió a agacharse y detuvo la acción del chico poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas, causando que el pulso de Gilgamesh se acelerara._

_—Esto no, pronto dará flores ¿ves? —explicó ella señalando los botones que estaban por abrir._

_El rubio soltó el tallo y miró de nuevo a la mujer; nunca habían estado tan cerca y nunca había hablado más de lo necesario con ella._

_—¿Por qué haces esto Arturia, no se supone que es trabajo de los jardineros del colegio? —preguntó curioso, a lo que la ojiverde se relajó un poco al ver que aquél chico ya no estaba en su modo de completa arrogancia._

_—¿No te enteraste? Están en huelga y mientras tanto no puedo permitir que todas las plantas se sequen o se marchiten —explicó._

_—¿Y no podías hacer esto más temprano? —cuestionó, pues estaba por anochecer._

_—Es mejor regar las plantas cuando la luz solar no es muy fuerte —explicó la chica._

_—Te tomas demasiadas molestias por cosas insignificantes —dijo el rubio._

_—Para mí son importantes —declaró Arturia y entonces el joven hombre sonrió. Gilgamesh le ayudó a la chica a quitar el resto de las malezas y a regar las jardineras; no hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellos, pero el silencio que reinaba entre los dos mientras se ocupaban de las plantas no era para nada incómodo._

_—¡Listo! —exclamó la chica cuando por fin terminaron._

_—Bien, ahora tendré que acompañarte hasta tu casa —declaró el rubio._

_—No, gracias —dijo ella y tomó su maletín para empezar a caminar a la salida._

_—¿No? —preguntó el chico sorprendido, recogiendo de igual forma sus cosas para caminar a su lado._

_—No —repitió Arturia—. Estaré perfectamente bien yo sola, no vivo muy lejos y no es tu asunto —dijo de manera indiferente._

_—¿Sabes cuántas chicas querrían que yo las acompañase a su casa? —cuestionó el rubio, esperando que ella reflexionara acerca de su buena suerte._

_—Pues ve a buscar alguna, yo no estoy en ese montón Gilgamesh, buenas noches —Fue la contestación final de la chica, quien una vez fuera del colegio siguió su propio camino alejándose ante la mirada de rubí del chico quien la contempló unos instantes antes de caminar a un auto estacionado en frente y subir a él._

_—Buenas noches joven Gil, parece que la reunión de Arqueología se extendió mucho —El conductor saludó al rubio antes de arrancar el vehículo._

_—No exactamente —dijo el chico sin querer hablar de eso, en todo caso, él quería un consejo—. Dime Kintoki, ¿alguna vez te rechazó una mujer? —preguntó lo más casual que pudo, a lo que el el hombre rubio que manejaba sonrió ampliamente._

_—Por supuesto, un montón —contestó con franqueza._

_—¿Y qué se hace en esos casos? —pidió saber el chico._

_—Depende —contestó el hombre mientras esperaba que la luz roja de un semáforo cambiara de color._

_—Ve al grano hombre, no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas —dejó en claro el chico._

_—¿Se le confesó a la señorita rubia que salió del colegio con usted? —preguntó curioso._

_—No, sólo me ofrecí amablemente a acompañarla a su casa, por la hora —comentó el joven, a lo que Kintoki sonrió._

_—Bueno joven Gil, ese no es precisamente un gran acontecimiento ¿se siente usted rechazado por ella? —Se atrevió a preguntar a sabiendas del carácter voluble del hijo de su jefe._

_Pero Gilgamesh no dio respuesta, en cambio miró por la ventana, fijándose en el cielo oscuro y los puntos de luz brindados por los postes encendidos._

_Esa noche tardó en dormirse; en su cabeza, Arturia Wleding se hallaba como un misterio, una interrogante de la que quería la respuesta. En su sueño, la rubia se hallaba detrás de una gran puerta azul y fría al tacto, una puerta cerrada, jamás abierta de la que él desesperadamente quería la llave..._

_En los días siguientes, el rubio no dejó de comparar a Wleding con una valiosa reliquia; a Gilgamesh le interesaba la Arqueología como un pasatiempo, cuando un nuevo descubrimiento se anunciaba en una excavación, al joven Uruk le entraba de inmediato la curiosidad y reunía siempre la mayor cantidad de información al respecto, le interesaba la antigüedad de la pieza, la calidad, el estado de conservación que presentaba y por supuesto, su historia. Pero ahora, su curiosidad se había volcado sobre Arturia; su punto de conexión era obviamente la clase de finanzas._

_Cuando recién había empezado el semestre, el rubio se encontró evaluando a todas las chicas para elegir sabiamente con quien tendría alguna cita y con quien no, todo iba perfectamente normal, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la rubia de ojos verdes, cuando la miró, apenas un segundo después, la chica le había devuelto el gesto, mirándolo fijamente, una mirada de enojo, molestia, unos hermosos ojos que podrían congelar todo aquello en lo que se posaran y por un breve instante el rubio se sintió ¿intimidado?... ¡Jamás! Se respondió a sí mismo._

_El chico comenzó a tener citas de vez en cuando, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que a diferencia de años anteriores, sus ganas de cortejar a cualquier chica iban disminuyendo a la vez que se descubría a sí mismo mirando a Arturia, intentado estar cerca de ella para escuchar su voz, molestándose cuando alguien hablaba con ella o cuando no les tocaba hacer equipo en algún proyecto._

_Al poco tiempo, su primo Enkidu que vivía en el extranjero, había llegado para hacer un semestre de intercambio en el colegio, por lo que el rubio disminuyó aún más sus salidas con chicas y pasó ratos agradables con el único a quien consideraba su amigo, sin embargo eso no disminuyó la cantidad de veces ni el tiempo que dedicaba a mirar a Wleding desde la distancia; situación que fue descubierta casi de inmediato por su primo, quien se alegró por él..._

*** FIN DE TODOS LOS FLASHBAKCS ***

—He venido cada día, me he interesado por ti y he dejado en claro mis intenciones para contigo, no he salido con nadie desde hace un año esperando a que te decidas a deshacerte de tu vergüenza para aceptar mi afecto y si hiciera falta te esperaría hasta diez años —declaró el rubio.

—Eso no tiene coherencia —Se quejó la chica.

—No me importa, me gustas Arturia —dijo el hombre con convicción, haciendo a la rubia sincerarse.

—También tú a mí Gil, pero —La chica fue interrumpida por la mano del rubio que se posó en su mentón.

—Deja de pensar tanto, tu terquedad es adorable, pero —El chico se acercó a su rostro—, necesitas comenzar a dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos —dijo y la besó.

«Insensato», pensó Arturia y luego correspondió el beso, su cabeza era un caos de advertencias, pero su corazón latía con fuerza y tenacidad, siempre que el chico la besaba se sentía así, tan irresponsable, tan fuera de sí, tan viva, tan feliz y entonces, tomó su decisión... 


	2. ¿Alguna vez no he estado seguro de algo?

En el día libre de Arturia, la chica se había reunido en la estación de tren con Gilgamesh, para realizar el trayecto hacia el Jardín Botánico de Fuyuki.

—Maldita sea, odio esto, por qué me dejé convencer por ti en usar el transporte público —Se quejó el rubio luego de que alguien chocara con él por quinta vez—, ya habríamos llegado al Jardín de haber usado mi auto —dijo evitando a la gente que caminaba rápidamente en dirección contraria a él y a la chica.

—Te hará bien caminar un poco —comentó la ojiverde mirando con atención las indicaciones para ir hacia el andén correcto.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó el joven ligeramente ofendido— Voy al gimnasio a diario, estoy en excelente forma —dijo orgulloso.

—Bueno, últimamente estás comiendo mucha más tarta de manzana que antes —recordó Arturia y le señaló al rubio qué escaleras debían bajar.

—Eso es porque ahora que estamos saliendo voy más seguido a la cafetería para verte y esa tarta, aunque tenga un sabor horrible, es lo más decente que sirven —explicó acelerando el paso para ganar un buen lugar para esperar el tren.

—Si no te gusta no la pidas —La rubia se situó junto a Gilgamesh y, en el andén que aún no estaba tan concurrido, al fin tuvieron un poco de calma.

—Tengo que hacer algo mientras termina tu turno —respondió Enlil, mirándola.

Arturia sonrió discretamente y le tomó una mano al chico de ojos carmesí, quien apretó ligeramente sus dedos.

—Me gusta usar el tren, mi tío Merlín es un poco sobreprotector, así que no voy a lugares lejanos con frecuencia, pero cuando tengo la oportunidad, elijo el tren, me ayuda a curar un poco el tedio —explicó la ojiverde, sintiéndose en deuda con su compañero de la clase de finanzas.

—¿Y por eso vamos a un Jardín botánico? —cuestionó el rubio con cara de circunstancias— No puedo imaginarme algo más aburrido que una pareja joven podría hacer en un sábado con tan buen clima —expresó el malestar que había estado guardando desde la mañana, cuando la chica Wleding le dijo el plan de cita que tenía.

Arturia guardó silencio, no tenía una respuesta para darle, no esperaba que a Gilgamesh le disgustara tanto la idea de tener que acompañarla, así que simplemente dejaría que se desahogara y quizá más tarde le pediría una disculpa por no haberlo tomado en cuenta al tomar la decisión.

El rubio observó a la chica sin emitir palabra y no le agradó su silencio, así que se acercó un poco más a ella.

—En realidad nunca me ha interesado mucho la botánica, así que no he estado en un Jardín por mi voluntad desde hace mucho tiempo —explicó—, tendrás que ser mi guía —comentó en un tono más amable.

—Ese era mi plan desde un inicio —dijo la chica sonriendo.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Al salir de la estación del tren, los rubios aún debían caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a su destino; mientras tanto, conversaban sobre sus respectivas familias. El relato de Arturia fue corto, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente cuando ella era un bebé y su cuidado había quedado en manos del hermano de su madre: Merlín Wleding, quien se dedicaba a la floricultura, atendiendo un invernadero junto a su casa.

—¿No le va bien? —preguntó Gilgamesh genuinamente interesado.

—Sí, sus flores son muy populares, Merlín tiene muy buena mano para cultivarlas, él podría expandir el negocio, e intentar competir con las grandes florerías de la ciudad, pero por alguna razón, prefiere seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo, quizá así se siente más cómodo.

—Si a tu tío le va bien, ¿entonces por qué tienes que trabajar de mesera? —cuestionó el rubio.

—Aunque Merlín cubre mis gastos, realmente no me gusta pedirle cosas, a mí me gusta ganar mi dinero, por eso ayudo lo más que puedo en el invernadero y trabajo en el café —respondió la joven.

—Con razón te gustan tanto las plantas, haz vivido tu toda tu existencia hasta ahora entre ellas —comentó Enlil recordando la tarde que encontró a la chica quitando las malezas de una jardinera del colegio.

—Puede ser, aunque yo me encargo de la parte administrativa del invernadero desde hace algunos años —dijo orgullosa, haciendo que el rubio alzara una ceja.

—¿Y tu tío? —indagó.

—Es un desastre con ese tipo de cosas, pero hacemos buen equipo, él se esfuerza en no perder las facturas y yo llevo los registros —explicó.

—Ese tal Merlín parece todo un personaje —dijo el joven hombre con voz melodiosa—, debería conocerlo —concluyó.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó la ojiverde

—Estamos saliendo, lo natural es que él quiera conocer al hombre que le está robando a su querida sobrina —respondió con obviedad.

—No le he dicho que estoy saliendo con alguien —declaró la rubia.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Enlil de manera seria, ocultando sus expresiones.

—Aunque hemos estado tonteado por más tiempo, sólo han pasado un par de meses desde que empezamos a salir formalmente —explicó Arturia y se sintió aliviada al ver la entrada del Jardín—. Bien, aquí lo tienes, el Jardín botánico de Fuyuki —anunció dejando de lado la anterior conversación y concentrándose en las plantas.

Los rubios caminaron mientras miraban las diversas áreas de exposición, la chica le daba uno que otro dato curioso de las especies que conocía y también sobre sus cuidados; no obstante, la mente de Gilgamesh aún no abandonaba su objetivo.

—Si me presentaras a Merlín podría darle algunos consejos empresariales, incluso podría presentarle a mi padre, él fundó casi solo la compañía de seguros EnlilRimat&Co. —dijo interrumpiendo a Arturia.

—¿Casi? —preguntó la rubia, aceptando que el de ojos carmesí no se daría por vencido.

—Se asoció con un amigo de la universidad en Inglaterra —explicó—, Uther Pendragon —soltó en un tono despectivo y frío.

—¿No te agrada? —cuestionó Wleding.

—Sinceramente, si no fuera amigo de mi padre y si no hubiera convivido con él desde mi infancia, no me habría acercado nunca a él ni su horrible hija —confesó sin pena—, pero supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a sus presencias —concluyó, dándole que pensar a la rubia.

—¿Tú me presentarías a tu familia ahora? —preguntó la ojiverde.

—Por supuesto —respondió el chico.

—Contestaste muy rápido.

—No tengo ninguna duda —declaró y ambos continuaron recorriendo el Jardín.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—¿Qué es ese árbol de allá? —preguntó de pronto Gilgamesh, señalando algo lejano.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó la joven mujer, al distinguir al menos tres especies diferentes en el espacio al que el rubio había apuntado.

—El de las flores blancas.

—Es una magnolia —respondió la ojiverde.

—Cuando nos casemos quiero que tu ramo sea de esas flores —decidió en voz alta.

—Te estás adelantando demasiado —dijo Wleding manteniendo la calma, un tanto ya acostumbrada a la impetuosidad y espontaneidad del rubio.

—Al contrario, los mejores resultados sólo se obtienen con la anticipación adecuada —declaró orgulloso y Arturia decidió seguirle el juego, pues a menudo los llevaba a tener debates interesantes sobre sus perspectivas acerca de distintas dinámicas sociales y otras temáticas interesantes.

—Lo tradicional son las rosas o las lilis —comentó la rubia y esperó expectante por la respuesta de Enlil, pero repentinamente su semblante se enfrió.

—Lilis no —dijo cortante y al ver la expresión de asombro y preocupación de la ojiverde, pensó que sería oportuno compartir un poco de su pasado—, las lilis eran las flores favoritas de mi madre, antes de morir, ella pidió que llenáramos su habitación con lilis de todos los colores —explicó con voz clamada y al terminar, guardó silencio sin mirar a la chica.

—Lo siento —dijo ella tratando de tomar su mano, pero él se alejó un par de pasos.

—Pasó hace mucho, estoy bien —declaró queriendo terminar esa conversación y seguir recorriendo las exhibiciones.

La chica lo miró apenada y preocupada, ella no podía comprender ese sentimiento, era verdad que había perdido a sus padres, pero ella era un bebé sin consciencia cuando ocurrió, realmente no había experimentado dolor por esa causa, así que no entendía al rubio, pero quería que el supiera que ella podía escucharlo si lo necesitaba; estaba por alcanzarlo para intentar calmar la tensión que se estaba instalando entre ellos cuando...

—¿Arturia? —Una voz suave la llamó y la aludida volteó.

—Irisviel —dijo con ánimo y se aproximó a saludarla, estrechando su mano.

Gilgamesh se percató de inmediato de la presencia de la recién llegada y al ver que la rubia la conocía, les dio espacio para que hablaran; no obstante se mantuvo cerca.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó la mujer albina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, me estoy preparando para las pruebas finales —respondió la ojiverde.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Irisviel puso una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Wleding—, Merlín me llamó en la mañana para avisarme que vendrías, ya tengo listo su pedido —anunció alegre—, ven, vamos a mi oficina —indicó y se giró para comenzar a caminar.

Arturia miró rápidamente a su acompañante y un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su pecho, ella no lo admitiría fácilmente, pero la declaración del rubio sobre que estaba listo para presentarla a su familia como su novia la había ablandado y de alguna manera quería corresponderle.

—Irisviel, me gustaría presentarte a alguien —habló en voz alta, provocando que la albina regresara, ciertamente curiosa, pues aunque había notado al rubio cerca de ella, no esperaba que fuese acompañante de Arturia—, Iri, este es Gilgamesh Enlil, es mi pareja —dijo sorprendiendo no sólo a la albina, sino al chico de ojos carmesí—, Gil, ella es Irisviel von Einzbern, la directora del Jardín botánico de Fuyuki y una buena amiga mía.

El rubio y la albina estaban tan impactados, que se estrecharon las manos de manera mecánica, mientras se entregaban a sus propios pensamientos.

—Encantada —Logró decir Irisviel—, vaya, esto si es una novedad —soltó un poco más repuesta para aligerar el extraño ambiente—. Vengan, pronto llegará un grupo que solicitó una visita guiada, así que no tengo mucho tiempo libre —dijo y retomó el camino hacia su oficina.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

—Aquí tienes —Irisviel le entregó un paquete envuelto en papel de estraza y sujeto con un cordel sencillo— ¡Ah! Y dile a Merlín que necesito mi libro de vuelta a más tardar el mes próximo —Le recordó.

—Claro —dijo la rubia, mientras la albina pensaba en un montón de preguntas que quería hacerle a la chica, no obstante una mujer irrumpió en la oficina de manera discreta.

—Madame, el grupo de la visita guiada está aquí —avisó la pelinegra.

—Voy en un momento —Le indicó a Maiya y luego se dirigió a la joven rubia—. Me dio mucho gusto verte Arturia, cada vez estás más hermosa, dale mis saludos a tu tío —dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza y luego se dirigió al otro joven.

—Un placer conocerlo joven Enlil, cuide bien a esta chica, si le sucede algo malo, me veré obligada a tomar acciones —dijo en un extraño tono que sin dejar de ser elegante, al mismo tiempo era un tanto amenazante; sin embargo, el rubio no se inmutó.

—Nunca —dijo con voz penetrante y clavando la vista en los fríos ojos rojos de la albina, quien logró calmar el sentimiento de intimidación que le daba esa mirada tan seria—, nunca dejaría que le ocurriese algo malo a mi futura esposa —soltó y puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Arturia, quien adoptó un gesto de consternación que inesperadamente le causó cierta gracia a Irisviel.

—Ya veo, entonces confiaré en usted por ahora, no me decepcione —dijo sonriente, aceptando la derrota, luego miró a la rubia—. Saber, tú y yo definitivamente hablaremos luego en privado —concluyó y salió de la oficina dejando solos a los chicos.

De inmediato, la rubia se zafó del abrazó de Enlil y lo miró con disgusto.

—Gilgamesh ya detente con eso por favor, personas como Irisviel pueden tomarse muy en serio el matrimonio —explicó, imaginándose el tipo de conversación que le esperaba con la albina.

—Esa es la idea, pero quien más me interesa que se lo tome en serio, por supuesto eres tú —respondió el joven con una fina sonrisa.

—Te presenté como mi pareja ¿no te basta? —replicó la rubia, causado la ampliación de la sonrisa de Enlil.

—Por hoy me daré por complacido, pero no permaneceré quieto mucho tiempo —declaró— y ¿qué es eso de "Saber"? —preguntó curioso por la palabra con la que la albina la había llamado.

La joven dudó un poco en contestar a la pregunta, pero al final, ya que eran pareja y que su lazo crecía agradablemente, optó por revelarle la verdad.

—Es un apodo, cuando era niña me gustaba jugar a que era un caballero y que algún día sería un rey, el Rey de los Caballeros —respondió con cierta nostalgia al recordar sus deseos de la infancia.

—Las altas aspiraciones te van bien —comentó Enlil— ¡Me gusta! Desde hoy yo también te llamaré Saber —anunció enérgicamente, a lo que la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Sólo no te pongas insoportable —pidió, caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—Tú único deber es aceptar mi afecto, ¿cómo podría eso ser insoportable mi adorable Saber? —preguntó causando el inmediato arrepentimiento de la chica por contarle sobre sus aspiraciones lejanas.

—Olvídalo, no me llames así —indicó, dirigiéndose a la salida del Jardín.

—Hahahahaha —rió el chico de excelente humor—. Oí Saber no dejes atrás a tu futuro esposo, ¿qué clase de guía, no, qué clase de mujer que pretende mi amor eres? —preguntó al ser dejado atrás por la rubia que iba a paso veloz y constante.

—Tú eras el que quería mi amor primero, no alteres la historia —respondió sin detenerse, pero disminuyendo ligeramente la velocidad de su andar.

° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Cuando llegaron al frente de su casa, Arturia vio la luz de la ventana de la sala de estar encendida.

—Merlín aún debe de estar despierto esperándome ¿quieres pasar? —Le preguntó a Gilgamesh, quien fue totalmente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento; no obstante, luego de algunos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

—He decidido que lo conoceré cuando venga por ti para ir a la fiesta de graduados —dijo, causando confusión en la rubia, quien habría esperado que Enlil aceptara de inmediato.

—¿Seguro? —Le preguntó, a lo que el joven sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez no he estado seguro de algo? —cuestionó arrogantemente.

—Eres insufrible —soltó Arturia en voz baja, pero el rubio no se molestó, en cambio, aprovechó que estaba desprevenida y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Y tú hermosa —Le dijo al oído y luego besó su mejilla.


	3. ¿El ritual?

Arturia sorteó los escalones con cuidado para no tropezar con la larga falda del vestido de graduación blanco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su tío, quien la esperaba en silencio al pie de la escalera. 

—Te ves muy bien, ¿a qué hora vendrá por ti? —preguntó el hombre de cabellos blancos, satisfecho con el arreglo de su sobrina.

—A las ocho —respondió tranquila.

—Aún faltan algunos minutos, ¿por qué no vas a retocarte el peinado? —sugirió el mayor, provocando el sincero desconcierto de la joven.

—Pero ya estoy lista —contestó esperando que su tío no la juzgase mucho por querer esperar los últimos minutos antes de la hora convenida junto a la ventana de la sala, mas el hombre, exhaló un suspiro en señal de llenarse de paciencia y se decidió a explicar.

—Arturia debes seguir el ritual —soltó con voz serena, remarcando a propósito el acento inglés que adornaba sus palabras cuando su discurso tenía la misión de educar a su sobrina sobre asuntos que él consideraba de máxima seriedad.

—¿El ritual? —preguntó la joven confusa.

—Claro, cuando llegué tu pareja tú aún debes estar arreglándote mientras él y yo tenemos una conversación —dijo resuelto—. Debe presentarse ante mí adecuadamente, pedirme permiso para salir contigo y prometer que no intentará nada más allá de tomarte de la mano antes del matrimonio —describió con voz elegante el protocolo empolvado de los antiguos bailes de salón representados en las películas de época con las que el peliblanco se deleitaba cada vez que tenía algún tiempo libre mientras comía pastel acompañado de té.

Arturia se sonrojó violentamente y giró la cabeza para esconder su rostro avergonzado de la mirada de su tío. La semana anterior, Gilgamesh la había llevado al acuario de Fuyuki, donde ambos jóvenes habían pasado una tarde inmejorable en compañía del otro; sin embargo, en el trayecto de regreso, la limosina del joven Enlin se había quedado sin combustible gracias al descuido de uno de los nuevos choferes, provocando que el conductor en turno tuviera que dejar a la pareja en el auto para caminar hasta la gasolinera más cercana y llenar una garrafa con gasolina. En la espera, Arturia y Gilgamesh habían dejado de lado su conversación para comenzar a besarse con vehemencia en la fresca penumbra del atardecer y ambos se habían acariciado hasta terminar con las manos del joven debajo de la blusa y el sujetador de la rubia.

La ojiverde tosió para aclararse la garganta y alejar aquellos recuerdos placenteros de su mente. 

—No planeo casarme pronto —musitó logrando que su voz saliera en calma. 

El peliblanco entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella mirándola analíticamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la joven con nerviosismo pensando que quizá el hombre había adivinado de alguna manera sus pensamientos impropios.

—No te vas a casar pronto, pero ¿sí con él? —cuestionó atento a su reacción. 

Arturia se sonrojó de inmediato, e incapaz de sostener la mirada pesada y acusadora de su tío, parpadeó repetidamente y paseó la mirada por cada uno de los muebles de la habitación mientras lograba concentrarse para ofrecer una respuesta coherente.

—Eso no es... lo que quise decir... yo... ah —balbuceó aún sin atreverse a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

Como una de las mejores oradoras de la universidad, Arturia contaba con un amplio vocabulario, una excelente dicción y un ritmo al hablar seductivo y fascinante, pero cuando se trataba de hablar con el hombre que la había cuidado desde que ella había sido un bebé, la chica se sentía un poco más libre para mostrar algunos destellos de emoción, duda, e ingenuidad que sólo era capaz de revelar a las pocas personas con quienes se sentía plenamente en confianza.

Para su fortuna, a las ocho en punto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, librándola de idear explicaciones para su familiar. 

—Debe ser él, yo abro —dijo la chica con cierto alivio, pero Merlín la retuvo tomándola con suavidad del brazo.

—Quieta ahí señorita, ahora sí que me interesa conocer a ese patán, voy a poner en su sitio a quien sea que esté corrompiendo y alejando de mi lado a mi dulce, e inocente Saber Lily —anunció el peliblanco intentando sonar enojado, a lo que la joven rodó los ojos.

—Merlín ya no soy una niña, no me pongas en vergüenza por favor —pidió frunciendo el ceño ante la mención de su antiguo sobrenombre. 

El peliblanco dirigió una mano hacia su cabeza y le sacó la horquilla principal que sostenía el elaborado peinado de la joven. De inmediato, varios mechones dorados ligeramente ondeados, cayeron sueltos y sin gracia, arruinando el arreglo de la rubia.

—Que torpe soy —Se disculpó falsamente el mayor, mientras movía de forma burlona la mano con la que sostenía la horquilla—, ahora tendrás que ir a arreglar tu peinado mientras yo le abro al aprovechado ese... ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? —preguntó con voz seca, a lo que su sobrina resopló con resignación.

—Su nombre es Gilgamesh —respondió y procedió a arrebatarle el accesorio para su peinado—. En serio Merlín, compórtate —pidió dirigiéndole una seria mirada de ultimátum que no pasó desapercibida por el peliblanco—. No tardaré, no lo trates mal —dijo mientras regresaba apresurada escaleras arriba para peinarse de nuevo. 

Merlín se dirigió a abrir la puerta, mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

—Seguramente debe ser un mañoso que sólo quiere aprovecharse de la inocencia de mi linda Arturia —dijo con mal humor, pero de pronto sus facciones se relajaron—, Igraine nunca me perdonaría si algo le pasase... —susurró con melancolía y suspiró hasta que el timbre lo regresó a la realidad y al fin se apresuró a la puerta.

Al abrir, sus ojos se sorprendieron por el porte del joven alto, rubio, apuesto sin lugar a dudas y perfectamente vestido que estaba parado en la puerta de su hogar, sosteniendo una ramo de flores.

—Buenas noches, tú debes ser Gilgamesh —dijo sonriente, a lo que el chico asintió—. Pasa por favor, mi sobrina está terminando de arreglarse, no es que esté muy emocionada con el baile, pero como es propio de una señorita, se esmera en su arreglo personal; me esforcé mucho en su educación —dijo con orgullo mientras lo guiaba a la pequeña sala de estar—, pero siéntate, hablemos un poco —invitó señalando el sofá para una persona de color verde oscuro en frente de una mesita en la que el peliblanco había preparado todo para ofrecerle al joven algo de té caliente.

—Entonces Gilgamesh, eres compañero de Arturia en la clase de finanzas —dijo llenando una taza con té de limón que le entregó al joven sin preguntarle si deseaba beberla.

El rubio miró el contenido de la taza con cierta molestia, pero al ser el único familiar de Arturia, decidió que podía intentar ser paciente con el hombre de extraños modales. 

—Así es y hemos estado saliendo desde hace unos meses —contestó forzándose a ser cordial.

—Oh y han estado saliendo desde hace unos meses... —repitió el peliblanco con la azucarera en la mano— ¿cuántos? —preguntó sosteniendo las pinzas para terrones.

—Dos —respondió el chico y tendió la taza esperando que el tío de su novia depositara el azúcar en el té.

—No, ¿cuántos meses? —Se corrigió el hombre mayor.

—Formalmente casi seis, más el tiempo de cortejo, el tira y afloja —contestó el joven descuidadamente sin notar la mala expresión que iba apareciendo de manera gradual en el rostro del peliblanco.

—¡Arturia, ¿ya vas a bajar?! —gritó de pronto Merlin mirando hacia el techo de la sala. 

—¡Ya casi! —respondió la joven desde su habitación.

Al bajar la mirada, el tío Wleding se encontró con la imagen del rubio que de manera completamente despreocupada mezclaba su té con una pequeña cuchara de acero.

—Y si llevan saliendo tantos meses ¿por qué no habías venido a presentarte? ¿Los chicos de hoy en día no tienen modales? —preguntó disimulando apenas con éxito su creciente enojo.

Gilgamesh se sintió brevemente complacido con el enfado del peliblanco, pero no lo demostró como lo hubiera hecho de haber estado en su propia residencia o si el hombre frente a él no hubiese sido pariente de la mujer que había logrado robarle el aliento y el pensamiento con todos los encantos de los que ella ni siquiera era consciente. Así que el rubio se limitó a emitir una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle un pequeño sorbo al té, encontrándolo para su grata sorpresa, bastante aceptable. 

—Arturia no quiso que viniera, aunque le insistí bastante —Al fin respondió mientras olfateaba el té con más atención, e inspeccionaba de nuevo el color, intentando reconocer la marca de la bebida.

La expresión de Merlin al escuchar las palabras del joven, pasó de ser la de un padre enfadado con el patán que pretendía a su única y preciosa hija, a la de un padre herido por el poco reconocimiento que le daba su descendencia.

—¿Le doy vergüenza? ¿Sabes si está molesta conmigo? —preguntó al rubio con un tono penoso que hizo que Enlil se olvidara por un momento de su identificación de la marca del té y voltease a verlo para encontrarse con unos ojos violetas llenos de mortificación que lo hicieron ponerse de excelente humor.

—Lo dudo, pero ahora puedo darme una idea del porque me evitó la experiencia —dijo y, esta vez no pudo contenerse del todo y terminó riéndose aunque de manera bastante contenida.

La risa del rubio molesto de inmediato a Merlin, quien en un momento se enderezó y decidió que era momento de hacerle saber al muchacho cuál era su lugar en la vida de su hermosa sobrina.

—Claro —dijo luego de aclararse la garganta—, seguramente si no quiso presentarte ante su única familia es porque no te considera algo serio —musitó compadeciéndolo porque su sobrina estuviera jugando con él y acto seguido le sonrió con malicia.

El excelente buen humor de Gilgamesh se estropeó de golpe y frunció el ceño denotando su enfado.

—¡Saber si no te apresuras no vamos a llegar a que nos tomen la fotografía! —La llamó alzando la voz.

—¡Ya casi estoy lista! —respondió la joven.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarla "Saber"? —cuestionó el hombre mayor alzando una ceja.

—La llamo así de vez en cuando desde que me presentó con Irisviel —respondió el chico.

—¿Te presentó con Iri? —preguntó el peliblanco rotundamente sorprendido por la acción de su sobrina.

Gilgamesh asintió y sonrió de inmediato al ver la reacción del hombre, logrando recuperar algo de confianza al saberse no insignificante para la rubia de ojos verdes; no obstante, Merlin notó el cambió en el joven y decidió tragarse su sorpresa para enfriar la sonrisa arrogante del chico en su sofá.

—Bueno, con Irisviel siempre ha sido un poco más desinhibida, con ella habla de las cosas que le dan vergüenza —comentó de manera mal intencionada y eso fue la acción que hizo al rubio perder la compostura, dejar la taza en la mesita y levantarse para mirar de frente al hombre que estaba comenzando a odiar. 

Merlin resistió la mirada carmesí y asesina del joven y le devolvió un gesto de advertencia. 

—¡ARTURIA! —gritaron ambos hombres sin dejar de mirarse con recelo.

—Ya estoy lista —dijo la chica que había descendido la escalera sin que nadie la notara— ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó acercándose a ellos.

Merlin se giró de inmediato para dirigirse hacia su sobrina. 

—Arturia cuando regreses del baile tú y yo vamos a tener una plática muy larga y seria —Le anunció.

La joven lamentó haberlos dejado tanto tiempo a solas, luego se hizo a un lado para ver al rubio por primera vez en la noche y se encontró con sus profundos ojos de rubí mirándola complacido mientras sus labios de curvaban en una sonrisa. 

Gilgamesh se acercó a ella ignorando a su tío y su enfado contra él para tenderle el ramo de flores.

—Para ti —dijo con un tono dulce que sorprendió al hombre de cabellera blanca.

—Que lindas, gracias —Arturia se acercó al rubio con la intención de besarlo, pero la tos fingida de su tío la hizo retractarse y emitir un suspiro para después entregarle las flores a su tutor— ¿Puedes ponerlas en agua por mí? —Le pidió. 

—Claro —respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el ramo con cuidado—. No vuelvan tan tarde, parece que lloverá —Los aconsejó y luego le dirigió al joven una mirada pesada—. Confío en que cuidarás bien a mi sobrina —dijo en un tono de advertencia, que lejos de intimidar al rubio, lo hizo sonreír.

—Por supuesto, es el deber de un hombre proteger a su futura esposa —contestó de mejor humor.

—Bien, entonces... ¿qué? —Merlin se sintió desencajado y miró al par de rubios con incredulidad. 

—Ya es tarde, nos vamos —anunció la chica tomando de la mano a Gilgamesh para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Arturia... —La llamó el peliblanco, pero ella fingió no escucharlo y el hombre se quedo mirando como la pareja subía a la limosina. Cuando se fueron cerró la puerta y se recargó un momento en ella, apretó un poco el ramo en sus manos, pero luego vio las flores con detenimiento.

>>Con que peonias rosas... Más vale que vayas con ella en serio.


End file.
